Winter's Panic
by Lmv16
Summary: Hunter and Andy are still figuring each other out. But there's one thing about Andy that could be potentially dangerous. At least she has Hunter there to help her through it. Warning: Panic Attacks


_**A sort of apology for not updating in nearly a year. I fell in love with Teen Wolf, college started up again, and I re-read Percy Jackson so I could read Hero's of Olympus, which I am about half way through. Anyways, here's a little one-shot about Hunter's relationship with Andy. Set right after Tommy becomes an amber block.**_

There were many things that Hunter Bradley knew about his girlfriend. He knew that her green eyes sparkled when she was happy, became darker when she was sad or mad. He knew that she had been a part of Power Rangers business ever sense she was little. Her favorite color was purple, but the color white held a certain place in her heart. She loved red lobster biscuits and cookie dough. If she picked up a book that she liked, then she wouldn't put it down until she was finished with it.

He knew that he was utterly, completely, hopelessly in love with her. And he knew that she was utterly, completely, hopelessly in love with him. He knew so many things about his beautiful girlfriend, but he was still learning about her every day.

One thing that had, at first, bugged him, was how guarded she was. It didn't bother him anymore, but when he had first met her, the fact that she always seemed to be on her guard had bothered him a little. Now that he had gotten to know her so well, he knew why she was like that, and it didn't bug him at all.

It was understandable that someone who had been in constant danger sense they were seven to always be aware of their surroundings. It didn't matter how into a book she was, if there was something in the area that had the potential to hurt her, Andy was aware of it. It had come from being the little sister of the very first Red Ranger in history. That alone put her in constant danger of being captured. And then she received the Purple Power Coin, which every single villain seemed to want. Even Lothor had been aware of it. They had no idea if Mesogog knew, but if he didn't, then they hoped he would never find out about it.

It wasn't even until the two had actually moved in together that Andy finally seemed able to put her guard down around Hunter. And even then, it was only in their apartment. If they were in public, she was completely aware of her surroundings. But when it was just the two of them? Hunter never saw her more relaxed than when it was just him and her, alone in their apartment with Shadow, because she knew that if anything happened, Hunter would be able to protect her. She trusted him with her life, just as he trusted her with his. But this wasn't even the most recent thing he had learned about her.

Ever sense she had first been captured by Rita Repulsa, Andrea Scott had suffered from panic attacks. She hadn't had one in years, but she still felt the need to tell Hunter about it. It was shortly after they moved in together when Andy had had to calm herself down enough to not have one. She had told him about her last panic attack when she was fourteen, when she, and the original twelve Rangers had visited the site of the old command center.

**FLASHBACK**

"Andy, you ready to go?" Jason called down the hall. He stood with Trini, who was heavily pregnant with their first child, at the front door. Andy was getting ready in her room, but at Jason's yell, she came running down the steps.

"Sorry, Jase, Tori needed my help! Boy issues!" she exclaimed, braiding her hair over her shoulder. She wore a purple tee shirt and jeans, her purple power coin necklace tucked under the shirt. "Okay, I'm ready!" she exclaimed.

Jason smiled slightly, and led his two girls to his car. When they got to where they were going, there was already two cars there, but the six people that had come in them were waiting around their own cars. Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha had come in one car, with Tommy and Kimberly in the other. That meant they were waiting on Billy, Kat, Zack, and Justin. Justin was the closest in age to Andy, being a year and a half older than her, but he was the youngest Power Ranger ever, having been twelve when he took over for Rocky as the Blue Turbo Ranger. He had just turned sixteen, and was bringing Storm Blaster.

Adam pushed off his car, a green Sedan, and crossed his arms.

"Hey," the former Black and Green Ranger said. He had recently married Tanya, who stood close to him. "Just waiting on Billy, Kat, Zack and Justin."

"Good to know we're not late," Jason answered, slinging an arm around Trini's shoulders. "Tommy, I'm surprised, you got here before me, aren't you always late?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. His hair was still long, and he was working on his PhD in paleontology. "Yes, I get it, make fun of the science guy," he let out a chuckle of his own as the others laughed. His eyes settled on Andy, who was hanging back slightly. "Andy, how's it going?"

Andy smiled slightly. "It's going good. Finally making some progress with that ninja academy."

"Did you finally figure out that ice ball thing?" Rocky asked, his head tipped to the side.

Andy wordlessly held her hand up in front of herself, and in a flash of light, a ball of snow appeared, solidifying into ice and landing softly in her palm. "What do you think?" she tossed it to Rocky, who just managed to catch the icy ball in his hand. He immediately tossed it back.

"How do you stand the cold?!" he complained. His palm was red from how cold the ice was, but it went back its' normal color quickly.

"I'm a winter ninja, Rocky," she smirked, and with a flash of light, the ball of ice disappeared.

"That's my girl," Jason said, throwing his other arm around his sister's shoulders. He had a proud smile on his face, although he wondered in the back of his mind how their parents would have handled her being a ninja had they not died years before.

Before long, the other four former Rangers arrived, and the group of thirteen started their trek. About an hour later, they came up on the wreckage of the command center. The Turbo team, which consisted of Justin and four others, had justly barely escaped when it was destroyed, this time for good.

The group stood there in silence for a few minutes, until Jason spoke.

"This spot had a lot of good memories. May it always be a spot where we can come to remember all the good that we did as Rangers," he said. The other eleven Rangers nodded in agreement. Andy wiped her eyes, which were leaking tears.

"Do you think Zordon and Alpha got out okay?" she asked. "And Dimitria?" Eleven Rangers turned to look at her in confusion. Jason avoided looking at her at all. "What?"

Tommy shared a glance with Kimberly, and Kimberly asked, "Sweetie, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

The eleven Rangers looked amongst themselves again, and Tommy's eyes landed on his best friend, who had yet to look at his little sister. "Jason, you never told her, did you?" he stated it more like a statement rather than a question.

"Told me what?" Andy asked. She let her gaze fly from Ranger to Ranger, before resting on her brother. "Jason?"

Jason finally looked at his baby sister, and her eyes were wide. The original Red Ranger opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was Kimberly who saved him, taking the younger girl a couple yards away so they could talk privately.

"Kimberly, what's he talking about?" Andy asked, her voice strained and worried.

Kimberly sighed and ran her hand over Andy's cheek. "Andy, Zordon… Zordon died, a couple years ago. We all thought Jason had told you. I'm sorry, sweetie, I know he was like a father to you."

Andy's eyes widened even more, and she suddenly seemed to be having issues breathing. Her eyes darted around, and she sank to her hands and knees, her breaths coming out in short gasps. "I can't… I can't breathe!" she exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Andy, honey, you have to breathe!" Kimberly said, falling to her knees in front of Andy's trembling form. "Jason!"

Jason, who had been getting yelled at by Tommy, turned, his eyes widening when he saw his sister on the ground, clearly struggling to breathe. He ran over, sliding to a stop next to Kim and in front of Andy.

"Andy, come on, look at me, focus on me, get it under control!" Jason instructed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't!" Andy gasped out, squeezing her eyes shut as she continued to gasp for breath. It took ten minutes for Jason to get Andy out of her panic attack, and even then, she had sat on the ground for a few minutes, trying to get her bearings back.

**END FLASHBACK**

After telling Hunter the story, Andy had told him how she was scared that she would have a panic attack one day that she wasn't able to get out of. Hunter had promised to always be there for her, and get her calmed down.

It was a number of months later, right after Tommy had been encased in amber, when Andy had her first panic attack in years. Hunter had come home, parking his truck next to Andy's Jeep. Walking into the apartment, Shadow ran into him like he did every day, and he grinned.

"Hey, Shadow," he said, running his hand over the dog's short fur. "Andy? Babe, I'm home!" There was no answer. Furrowing his eyebrows, Hunter searched the apartment for her, knowing that she should have been home by then. Instead of his girlfriend, he found a note in the kitchen.

_Went to the beach to blow off some steam._

_Love you, _

_Andy_

Shaking his head, Hunter took Shadow out, and then left him in the apartment so he could head to the beach. He knew which one Andy was talking about, the one that she had found the Purple gem at, and he came up to it quickly. Andy had set up a target twenty yards away and was shooting her bow at it, a beautiful recurve that she had recently gotten from a Cabelas. Her arrows were carbon, with yellow fletching's. They were mostly so she could practice, as while she was in her Ranger form, she used a bow and arrows made completely of ice and snow.

She knocked an arrow, aimed, and released. Her arrow hit the center of the target, along with the other two arrows that were already sticking out of it. Hunter would have thought she was just practicing, until he saw pull an arrow from her quiver, knock it, and shoot it faster than he had ever seen before. Something was bothering her. He waited for her to run out of arrows before making himself known to her.

"Andy, you alright?" his voice didn't even surprise her; she was aware that he was there the moment he stepped out of the trees.

She was silent for a moment, and then sighed and turned. Tear tracks stained her face, her green eyes were dark, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Tommy, um, he was encased in a block of amber, and uh, we can't get him out without possibly killing him," she said. Her eyes met his and he was surprised by the deep sadness in them.

He surged forward and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be able to get him out," he said, removing the hair band from her hair so that her black locks fell down her back. Hunter ran his fingers through her hair, a gesture he had learned long ago made her feel better. But this time, it didn't seem to be working.

"No, we won't. The White Ranger did this, and we haven't been able to defeat him, yet," she looked at her arm, which was still wrapped up in gauze due to the White Ranger slashing at her. "And Tommy was the one the others looked up too, now all they have is _me _and I can't lead them!" Andy continued to rant, even beginning to pace in front of her boyfriend, until she suddenly began to struggle with breathing. "I can't breathe!"

Just like when she was fourteen, she slid down to her hands and knees, her breaths coming in gasps and her eyes darting around quickly. Hunter slid down with her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Andy, baby, you gotta focus on me, only on me, come on, you can do it!" Hunter encouraged.

"I can't, I can't," Andy gasped out, her breaths continuing to come out in quick gasps as her fingers dug into the sand.

"You need to look at me!" Hunter cupped her face in his palms, forcing her to look at him. "Think of your family, your friends, me, anything!" he exclaimed.

"Not… Working…!" Andy gasped out.

Hunter was running out of ideas. Right after Andy had told him about her past panic attacks, he had done some research on how to stop them. A sudden thought came to mind. If a person having a panic attack held their breath, it would stop the attack. So, with that in mind, Hunter swooped down and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back, but she instinctively held her breath, which stopped her panic attack. When he pulled back, Andy's eyes had closed out of instinct, and her lips had puckered slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands still cupping her cheeks.

Andy's eyes opened and stared at him in surprise. "How did you do that?" she asked breathlessly. She fell back onto her butt, Hunter doing the same.

"I did a little research. If a person having a panic attack holds their breath, the attack stops. You hold your breath when I kiss you, so I figured it would help." Hunter shrugged. "I was right. Are you going to be alright?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah; thank you."

"I love you, Andy," Hunter moved over and wrapped Andy up in his arms.

"I love you, too."

That wasn't the last panic attack Andy ever had. She had a few more as the years went by, the last panic attack happening right after she had her first child. But Hunter got her out of each and every one.


End file.
